vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Lance= |-|EBF2= |-|EBF3= |-|EBF4= |-|Bullet Heaven 2= Summary Lance is the tritagonist in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. Starting out as an villain in EBF2, he was impressed by Matt and Natalie's skill and joined their party. Unlike the rest of the cast, which have very fantastical style designs, Lance has a much more industrial aesthetic. As a byproduct of this, he uses Guns (and a tank) instead of typical fantasy weaponry. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Lance Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Human, Gunner, Ace Pilot Powers and Abilities: Epic Battle Fantasy 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Can be brought back by "The Player", who exists beyond the Epic Battle Fantasy multiverse and sees it as fiction), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Lance is fully aware of his nature as a videogame character), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive inside a black hole, in space, and underwater), Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Holy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Also works as Regeneration and Resurrection negation), Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy ghosts, who represent someone's soul, with regular attacks), can negate conventional durability with Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Comparable to Akron, who can create black holes able to twist time and space with nothing but sheer power), Absorption (Can build up his elemental resistance beyond 100%, effectively absorbing the elemental attack and healing himself in the process), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted his soul being "tugged" away by Akron), Space-Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, (Survived Akron's black hole twisting space and time), Radiation Manipulation, (Withstands nukes on a regular basis), Magic and Antimatter Manipulation (Took antimatter-based attacks from several enemies). His equipment grants him, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Empathic Manipulation. Optional equipment grants him Resurrection (Of others). Information Analysis |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 4= All his previous abilities, Summoning, Equipment grants him Regeneration, (Mid-Low), Resurrection (Of himself), Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time), Resistance to Curse Manipulation |-|Bullet Heaven 2= All his previous abilities, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation (Can create wormholes) |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 5= All his previous abilities, Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survived while the Cosmic Gigalith was progressively erasing the timeline, also managed to fight back against the Devourer's erasure, although it would have worked in the end). Equipment grants him Time Manipulation (Can speed up his own time), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation. One of his summons has Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Defeated Akron) | Solar System level (Far stronger than before) | Solar System level (Far stronger than before, fought Akron's reincarnation alongside the rest of the party) | Universe level+ (Defeated the Devourer) Speed: FTL (Could freely leave Akron's black hole) | At least FTL (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Flew past many stars during the last series of levels. Kept up with the monsters spawned by Akron who were travelling from the galactic core to Earth. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Devourer) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Can effortlessly smash the Valkyrie Tank on the enemies, even while he is inside Akron's black hole) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+ (Damaged Akron with melee attacks) | Solar System Class ''' (Far stronger than before) | '''Solar System Class (Far stronger than before) | Universal+ (Harmed the Devourer with physical blows) Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Survived hits from Akron) | Solar System level (Can survive attacks from Godcat's avatars) | Solar System level '''(Tanked hits from Akron's reincarnation) | '''Universe level+ (Survived attacks from the Devourer) Stamina: Superhuman, able to fight hordes of enemies for extended periods of time Range: Hundreds of metres normally. Tens of kilometers with various attacks, although some skills such as Ion Cannon are Planetary. Standard Equipment: A decent variety of guns for many different roles. Intelligence: Genius level. Lance is an engineer proficient in building complex machinery. His two most notable creations are the Valkyrie Tank and the Scan Bot. He also appears to have deep knowledge in how Nuclear fusion works. Additionally, he can apparently learn the weakness of any enemy with his "Scan Bot". However, as an avatar of "The Player", Lance doesn't actually fight by himself, but rather follows the orders and does what the Player tells him, even if it goes against his own will Weaknesses: Very lustful, and seems to be occasionally distracted by said lust. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Snipe:' Self explanatory. *'Unload:' Shoots the enemy 6 times. *'Tank Guns:' Valkyrie Tank fires at enemies. *'Medipack:' Uses a Medipack to heal self or an ally. *'Air Strike:' Planes attack the enemy with variable bombs. *'Poison Gas:' Self explanatory. *'Bullet Hell:' Shoots the enemy with several fire elemental bullets. *'Plasma Field:' Shoots the enemy with several lightning elemental bullets. *'Antimatter:' Shoots the enemy with several dark elemental bullets. *'Oblivion:' The Valkyrie Tank crushes the enemy while Lance attacks the enemy several times. *'Nuke:' Self explanatory. Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 | Epic Battle Fantasy 4 | Bullet Heaven 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Engineers Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Death Users Category:Pilots Category:Danmaku Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2